


Incandescence

by misfitmonarchy



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 2 chapters, A/B/O, Dragon AU, Eventual Smut, Fantasy AU, Heat Fic, M/M, Smut, bakugou is a mage, kiribaku, kirishima is a dragon, mate, minor character violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitmonarchy/pseuds/misfitmonarchy
Summary: After a particularly hard quest, Bakugou becomes worried about Kirishima who seems to be falling ill. After he collapses, Bakugou brings Kirishima to a healer who informs him of some surprising information.





	Incandescence

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day!  
> Please let me know what you think as this is the first fic (even if it's a short fic) that I've posted in several years and am nervous for feedback!  
> WARNING: some gruesome scenes at the beginning  
> Originally I planned for this to be one chapter but i decided to make it 2 chapters  
> Kudos/Comments are always welcome <3

The aftershocks of powerful spells could be felt a mile off from where Bakugou stood facing his opponent. The demon was tall and a fading figure of smoke save for his helm from which two glowing eyes peered out at him. He and Kirishima had received the quest a week ago about a shadow demon stealing children from their beds in the night. Many had begun to call him the “boogeyman” out of fear. 

“Enough! It’s time to finish this!” Bakugou called, having exhausted a lot of his magic already. For every attack and defense he had the demon had a counter for and it was inherently frustrating. “Kirishima, give him your best shot!” He calls to his partner, a scaled beast thrice the size of a house. Kirshima’s scales were the same hue of fresh blood, a deep shining maroon that only stopped short of his horns that were pale ivory spikes. 

‘On your left.’ Kirshima’s voice warns through their mental link as he rushes by Bakugou, diving at the Demon like a cat pouncing on a mouse. Kirishima blasted the shadow with fire until nothing could be seen and still the creature seemed to survive; or at least it would have if not for Bakugou using Kirishima to distract while he came from behind. With this tactic Bakugou destroyed the helm with a focused precision shot. The sound as the demon was destroyed was so loud that Bakugou had to cover his ears tightly and wince, as it cleared most of the birds from the area. 

“Finally… Damn. You alright Kiri?” The blond haired mage asks only to look over and feel his blood run cold. It took a lot to take out a dragon- and even more to take one like Kirishima out due to his indestructible scales; yet there he was, sprawled on the ground and unmoving save for the shallow breaths that moved his shoulders. “Kirishima! What the hell happened?!” He asked anxiously as he hurriedly looked for wounds. 

‘I’m fine…’ Kirishima insisted, slowly rising back to his feet. Bakugou was skeptical and didn’t drop the subject until the red scaled dragon growled in warning. ‘The sound was just too much.’ He said with a flick of his tail. That was a lie. In fact Kirishima didn’t know what it was that had made his legs give out, but he didn’t want to worry Bakugou. It was probably just exhaustion from their fight. 

“Whatever, let’s just find those kids and hope they’re not all dead.” Bakugou sighed in defeat; they didn’t have time to bicker right now. “Check the area while I scope out the cave.” 

‘Is it safe to go in there alone?’ 

“Shut up I’ll be fine, just go look.” 

Kirishima huffed but did as he was told, taking flight and looking around the immediate area for any signs of children; yet the only thing he found was a herd of deer and some wild horses. ‘There’s nothing here.’ He reported back to Bakugou. Though officially Bakugou was his master, Kirishima usually didn’t call him that because they were more like close friends. Before he returned he took his pick of a few deer to hopefully replenish his strength. The sooner he landed again the better he’d feel though. Whatever it was that had made his legs give out was sapping his stamina enough that even with the extra meal he was breathless when he landed. 

‘They’re here.’ Replied Bakugou, a whisper through Kirishima’s conscious in a tone that worried the dragon. Kirishima tried to pry, to see what Bakugou was but the mage blocked the scenery from view behind a strong mental wall that Kirishima didn’t try to fight. He’d know soon enough. 

‘Are they alive?’ he asked as he waited at the entrance. It was too small for him to go inside further than fitting his head into the opening. The cavern itself reeked of gore and rotting flesh which in itself probably answered the question. 

‘There’s three here that are still breathing, I’ll have to heal them before I bring them out though.’ 

‘You’re too weak, Bakugou.’ 

“Shit…” He could hear the other’s voice with his heightened hearing, and knew that there was no deterring the other from healing the children. The thought of a child losing their life seemed to rouse more emotion out of Kirishima than he’d thought it would. Something so small and so loved losing its life when it could have been saved gave him no room to pull Bakugou away from them even if in the end it left the blond dangerously tired. 

‘Very well, then I’ll lend you my strength.’ Kirishima said instead as their minds melded closer until he could see what Bakugou did, felt what he felt and smelled what he smelled. The children had horrible extensive injuries, ones that even soldiers would cringe at. One had a missing eye and leg, another had most of his stomach bare to the air, intestines twitching as the child panicked. The third had its throat slashed and a missing hand. It was terrible, but together they were able to heal the bleeding injuries. He couldn’t replace missing limbs, but Bakugou was able to reattach the child’s missing leg after healing it. 

If not for Kirishima’s superior strength there was no way Bakugou could have even come close to healing those injuries, but together they managed to bring the children home. It was awfully bittersweet, seeing the kids able to return home but mangled beyond repair. 

“Only three…. Twenty two children taken and only three survived...” Bakugou was shaken and that night at their camp neither Kirishima nor Bakugou slept well. Kirishima watched over Bakugou while he slept through the next day, recovering from how much magic he’d used. He spent the day wondering why he’d been so worried about the children. They’d known when they’d taken the quest that there may have been no survivors, that it was unlikely that any of them were alive. Yet, being there, in the thick of it and seeing them through Bakugou’s eyes had roused something in him that ached for the small ones who hadn’t lived. Ached to know why there weren’t many dragons or dragon hatchlings seen in decades. For the first time Kirishima wondered about if he’d ever have kids of his own someday. He’d never even met another dragon, and that thought alone worried him. His mother had died when he was still an egg and he didn’t even know who his father was. 

When he was woken up (when had he fallen asleep?) it was by Bakugou calling his name. He felt hot, more than normal, as if the fire that resided in his belly was burning him from the inside out. Bakugou called him again and Kirishima considered ignoring him if not for the fact that Bakugou was squirming too much to ignore under his wing where he was pinned down. 

“Get off before you crush me!” Hollered the mage. With a snort, Kirishima lifted his wing that had been shielding Bakugou from the afternoon sunlight and bitter autumn wind. “Gods, you’re so damned heavy.” Bakugou complained as he was finally free and got up from where he’d laid beside Kirishima. 

‘You seem to be feeling better.’ Commented Kirishima was another snort, this one allowing tendrils of black smoke to rise from his nostrils. 

“Yeah, I think I slept most of it off.” Bakugou admitted, wishing he could sleep off the events of yesterday too not just the injuries. Kirishima was a bit jealous of his master’s ability to bounce back so quickly, wishing this exhaustion of his own would melt away with more sleep. Yes, sleep did sound like a great idea right now… 

Bakugou went about building himself a fire and before Kirishima fell back asleep he heard the other say something about food. Kirishima wasn’t too worried about being alone; and there weren’t many creatures stupid enough to attack a sleeping dragon. 

The first thing that struck Kirishima that told him something was wrong was that he felt so damn hot, as if he was laying on a bed of coals. Which was sometimes nice for the dragon on cold winter days- but this… this was a heat that hurt every muscle and ligament. That ached deep in his bones like he was missing something vital to survive, as if there was nothing in the world except this burning hot pain that coursed through him. 

‘It hurts…’ Even shifting his wings to get more comfortable hurt like hell. 

“Kirishima? What’s wrong?” Bakugou’s voice called and the dragon growled at it the sound. Everything was too loud- too hot and too loud and too much. It was all so much. 

‘Hurts…’ He whines again, pressing his feverish mind onto Bakugou’s. The moment their minds melded relief rushed through him and he could hear Bakugou gasp. Kirishima opened his large eyes slowly and saw the mage on the ground as if the air had been knocked out of him. 

“Wh-what the hell kirishima?!” Bakugou demanded, brow furrowed as he could feel the other’s suffering through their mental link. 

‘I don’t know. It’s just hot…. And it hurts…’He complained, pressing his mind harder onto Bakugou’s so they shared the same sensations. The mage gasped again, his face turning red and his chest heaving. 

“Al- Alright! Alright just- Cut that out!” 

‘But…’ 

“NOW, Kirishima.” 

Kirishima sulked at the terse reprimand but found himself submitting easily. Bakugou wouldn’t let him touch his mind after that, looking over him for wounds or trying to figure out what was wrong. It was annoying being unable to vocalize how he felt, how the way Bakugou was poking him was annoying or how all he wanted was to go back to sleep. 

“Do you think you change to your human form like this?” Bakugou finally asked when Kirishima had no obvious ailments. Kirishima groaned loudly; smoke puffing out his nostrils as he lifted himself to his feet. He could certainly shape shift, but in this state he was worried he wouldn’t be able to change back. “Don’t make that face, can you or can’t you? We’re going to have to get you into town to see a healer.” 

Great. Town. Noisy humans and not enough room to properly spread his wings. The thought alone made him feel queasy. But he couldn’t very well lie and say he was suddenly fine. Whatever it was that was ailing him wasn’t going away. 

“Come on, what if this is serious?” Bakugou asked, and frowned worriedly. He wasn’t one to wear his feelings on his sleeve like this, so Kirishima gave in; knowing that Bakugou wouldn’t fake being this worried. He wasn’t happy about it but he used the rest of his strength to shift forms. 

As the magical energy was used it brought the pain and temperature up to a higher level, resulting in a pained roar from the beast as golden light encompassed his form. A swirling cloud of dirt and dust hid his body from view at first before settling to reveal a naked man. His skin was pale ivory like his horns and his hair was the same color of his scales, deep bloody red. “Agh..” he whimpered when his sensitive body fell only to be caught by Bakugou’s waiting arms. 

“I’ve got you.” He promised Kirishima. 

The world around him felt alien, now that he was twenty times smaller. Trees seemed huge, his small master was now the same size as him and everything that touched him made him feel raw. “Make it stop…” He begged softly, his voice raspy from never being used. 

“I will. Don’t worry.” Bakugou said and the sound calmed him a little. At the very least, his master would take care of him. He was safe… 

The last thing he recalled was being coaxed into a tunic before the blackness swallowed him again. 

“How long has he been like this?” 

“A day? He never said anything.” 

“He must have been in some pain… And he’s a shape shifter?” 

“Dragon.” 

“Well then, we’d best keep our voices down…” 

“Can you help him?” 

“Let me see….” 

Kirishima came around very slowly; he wasn’t at their camp anymore. This place smelled different- foreign and new. That didn’t sit well with him, if it weren’t for Bakugou’s scent mixed into this new one he would have been in a panic. Even still, no matter how anxious he was, Kirishima still struggled to barely open his eyes and look around. They were in some building, tapestries and colorful cloth was hanging from the ceilings and walls, giving the otherwise grim room some color and life. 

The first thing he realized was that the clothing on his body felt like sandpaper, as if it were rubbing his body raw. He let out a loud whine in complaint, the kind of whine he’d expect from a baby or small scared animal- not from himself. 

“Hey… how are you feeling?” Bakugou asked, coming in from somewhere else to where Kirishima was laying. They’d placed him on a bed and placed a wet rag on his forehead that was already no longer cold. “You fainted after shifting, we’re in town now.” 

“Hot…” He said, leaning into the cold fingers that felt along his forehead. 

“Yeah I kind of guessed that one.” Bakugou scoffed, a small smile pulling at the corners of his frown before fading again. “Does it still hurt?” 

“Mmmm...” Kirishima hummed in agreement, holding Bakugou’s hand to his face when he tried to pull back. The hand on his face felt nice, comforting even as his own heat warmed Bakugou’s skin to no longer be cold. And where the hell was that smell coming from? It was sharp like gunpowder but with some kind of sweet smell mixed in too. 

“Where’s it hurting, Kirishima?” Bakugou asked, worried this could be life threatening. 

“Everywhere…” He replied, unhelpful with his one word answers. Bakugou was getting frustrated but grit his teeth. 

“Where does it hurt the most?” He tried instead, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves when Kirishima replied with the same answer. “Any idea if this is normal for dragons?” Bakugou tries instead, attempting to get answers another way. 

The question roused a pain in Kirishima’s chest that made his body flinch. Other dragons… those were something he’d never met- might never meet… it hurt like a knife in his throat. He’d mourned the rarity of species before, but somehow the sickness made it ache in a way that made him want to rip his skin off. “No-” he choked out, his voice cracking as another wave of the burning heat flushed through his body. “Agh! It hurts…” He cried out again and felt hot tears fall down his sensitive cheeks even the tear drops felt like needles on his flushed skin. 

Frustrated that he couldn’t help him, Bakugou had to leave the room no matter how much Kirishima begged him to stay. Instead he returned to the front room where the healer, Midoriya Izuku was pouring over large books of ailments. “Please tell me you found something.” Bakugou seethed, his temper flaring and sending the healer into a fit of stutters again. 

“N-no-nothing just y-yet! I-I.. Dragons aren’t.. a-aren’t the easiest to d-diagnose!” The childhood friend/victim to Bakugou’s torment when they’d been young was the only healer in this crappy village that could help Kirishima in this state. And the only one Bakugou could begrudgingly trust with Kirishima’s identity. 

“JUST HURRY UP AND FIX HIM DAMMIT!” 

“Y-yes!” Midoriya fumbled with the pages before going back to the bookshelf for another book. 

The longer he waited the angrier he got, finally leaving with a bucket to retrieve water for Kirishima. If anything, a cold bath may help his temperature return to normal. But what the hell was normal anyways? It wasn’t as if Kirishima was human! “Dammit!” He swore again, kicking a large rock at the edge of the water. “Dammit dammit dammit!” he cursed over and over, kicking the rock until he was able to control his mood. He needed to fix this, to fix Kirishima. 

“You’re back!” Midoriya exclaimed when Bakugou returned with the bucket, choosing not to comment on the mage’s slight limp. 

“Please tell me you know what’s wrong with him?” 

“That- well… I might. But I don’t think you’re going to like it..”

"What do you mean, I 'won't like it'? The fuck is wrong with him?!" Bakugou demanded immediately, shaking Midoriya. 

"Well, as is common with many creatures... After reaching full... maturity. Their biology is designed to uh.... encourage reproduction." Midoriya hesitantly explained with a flushed face. It took Bakugou several minutes for the information to process. 

"Wait a min- Are you actually saying- You're sure that's what this is?" He stuttered out, feeling heat fill his face as another groan resounded from where they'd laid Kirishima down. 

"Yes, it seems that it's accurate. If not properly treated, it can cause severe fevers, extreme sensitivity to all five sense and in serious cases; death." He explained. 

"He's... So Kirishima is-"

"He's in heat."


End file.
